Itsuka
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya curhat tentang kisah cintanya ke Die. Kaoru oh Kaoru...


**Itsuka**

**18/9/2007**

**Title** :** Itsuka**

**Chapter(s)** : one shot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre** : drama/romance kalee'

**Rating** : 13+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey**

**Pairing (s)** : no pairing… kalee'

**Summary** : Die and Toshiya sharing their desperate loves

**Disclaimer** : don't wanna mention it, cuz it remind me dat they're not mine… upz!

**Comments** : just as the same as me… desperate! .

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Die terkekeh geli melihat Toshiya yang sibuk dengan make-up-nya.

"Biar setebel apa make up-mu, Kaoru nggak bakal ngeh." goda Die jahil.

Toshiya langsung menatapnya tajam. "Kasi dukungan ato apa gitu kek, malah bikin orang patah semangat."

Die ketawa. Bertahun-tahun temenan Die bisa memahami bahkan memaklumi hobi Toshiya yang satu itu. Lagian Toshiya lebih cantik kok daripada cewek asli. Pake baju yang girly gini justru cocok banget. Cuma yang nggak bisa Die pahami adalah alasan mengapa Toshiya melakukannya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan our very dear leader-sama: Kaoru. Buat apa seeh ngabisin duit, make up, dan energi hanya demi seseorang yang sama sekali nggak peduliin urusan cinta-cintaan?

"Ne, Toshiya." panggil Die setelah sadar dari lamunannya. "Kamu serius ya?"

"Nani? Serius tentang apa?"

"Kaoru."

"Yaeyalah." jawab Toshiya genit. "Sampe kapanpun aku nggak bakal nyerah."

Die menggeleng iba. "Kesian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengharap seseorang yang nggak punya hati."

Deg! Toshiya agak sakit hati. Tapi yang dibilang Die emang bener.

"Sorry, Toshiya. Aku nggak maksud nyakiti kamu. Aku merasa… kita ini mirip."

"Eh?" Toshiya terkesiap. Heran. Baru kali ini Die kedengeran seputus asa itu. Tapi Toshiya ngerti apa –err, siapa- yang dimaksud. "Hh… kayaknya kita berdua berada di pihak yang menyakitkan ya…"

Si bassist dan gitaris tersenyum pahit. Toshiya sampe netesin air mata segala. Ia lalu menutupi wajahnya dan mulai sesenggukan. Die mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf, tubuhku jujur ya… hixhixhix…"

Die melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Toshiya biar dia tenang.

"Masih mending kamu, Tosh. Seenggaknya kamu pede dan berani terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa cintamu. Sedangkan aku cuma bisa menggoda dia yang justru bikin dia marah."

"Hixhixhix…" Toshiya semakin kenceng nangisnya.

"Wey, udahan dunk nangisnya."

"Abis… kamu ngomong yang sedih-sedih gitu… hixhix…"

"Gomen, gomen… udah, jangan nangis, tar make up-nya luntur." Die mengangkat dagu Toshiya sedikit. "Tuh kan, malah kayak topeng monyet."

Toshiya ketawa. "Apaan seeh? Masa' monyet?"

"Yawda… vampir china kalo gitu…" ^0^

"Idih! Aku kan cantik gini." _

"Bwakakakakak… upz!" Die berhenti godain. "Sini kubantu benerin make up-nya. Wah, ponimu udah nggak bagus nie."

Toshiya kembali duduk di depan meja riasnya. Sedangkan Die mulai merapikan poni Toshiya dikit dengan gunting.

"Wah, kalo suatu saat Diru bubar aku ganti profesi jadi kapster aja… hehehe… entar judulnya 'DIE BARBER SHOP' cash&credit." ^_^

Toshiya ngikik. "Kok pake Cash&Credit?"

"Entar kalo pelanggan bayar cash, rambut bisa dipotong langsung sesuai permintaan."

"Kalo credit?"

"Yaa, potong rambutnya nyicil juga… hahaha…"

Tawa mereka berdua menyembur.

Die memperhatikan lekuk wajah Toshiya. matanya, alisnya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya… jujur Die akui, Toshiya emang cantik banget. Tanpa sadar Die mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Die-kun, aku bukan Shin-chan." tegas Toshiya, dan terbukti ampuh membuat Die berhenti dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Gomen." Die menghela nafas. "Kadang aku takut suatu saat nggak bakal bisa menahan diri. Perasaan ini semakin membesar dan sulit ditekan. Kalo pake rasio emang bilang tiga kata itu gampang. Tapi aku nggak -belum- siap kalo sampe ditolak. Cih, aku nggak nyangka… ternyata aku pengecut."

Toshiya terpana. Die ini lagi kesurupan ya? Tumben banget ngomong yang serius-serius. Tapi Toshiya nggak tega merusak suasana. "Nggak pa-pa, jangan maksain diri. Suatu saat akan tiba waktunya…"

Die menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Itsuka…"

**~owari~**

Die & Totchi : gyah, akhirnya selese… ^_^

Die : Oh, Hai Kaoru, Kyo…

Totchi : Hai shinya!

Kyo, Kaoru, dan Shinya rupanya udah ngejemput mereka b2. Dua orang yang disebut belakangan glaring at them sharply.

Die : *begidik ngeri* _Man, gw salah apa?_

Toshiya : *smiling cheerfully, unaware* ne, minna… mumpung pada ngumpul, ke bar yok! ^0^

Kaoru : *to Die* Diru bubar katamu? How dare you said such ungrateful words! How you even dare to thought bout it! *grab Die's collar roughly*

Die : *panic & scared* itu kan CUMA, Kaoru! CUMA! AKU NGGAK BENERAN PAS BILANG GITU~~~

Kaoru : *deaf his ear* _d most important thing, how dare you touched Totchi –MY TOTCHI- too!_ *bersiap nonjok Die*

Shinya : wait, don't do dat!

Die : *his heart skip a beat* _shin-chan ngebelain gw? Ow, dear God, I can die happily…_

Kaoru : *as about protest…*

Shinya : *suddenly slap Die's right cheek then leave them without saying any word after gave his deadly glare *

Toshiya & Kyo : dat must be hurt… .;;

Kaoru : Oo0 wow! *impressed*

Die : *autisnya kumat* _gw salah apa sampe Shinchan nampar gw?_

2


End file.
